


Fallen Angel

by Chassenstab



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, dark padme au, dark!Padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chassenstab/pseuds/Chassenstab
Summary: What could have happened if Padmé had gone along with Anakin’s plans in Revenge of the Sith? Follow the rise of Empress Amidala, betrayed by the man she loved she won’t rest until he is dead. Inspired by the amazing Dark Padme cosplay by the incredible Captain_Cate on Tiktok
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> these first few chapters explain the backstory behind Padmé’s fall to the dark and how she rises to power. To clarify Padmé isn’t seduced by the dark side of the Force like Anakin, she has reasons all her own for becoming dark.

Coruscant, 19 bby:  
"Padmé? Padmé where are you?" Anakin entered the apartment yelling her name, sounding almost frantic. Padmé came around the corner to find her husband standing in the foyer, looking like he had seen a ghost. Before she could say anything he swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Ani? What's going on with you?" She asked him. "You might want to sit down first." He said, running a hand through his tangled hair.  
As soon as she was seated on the couch Padmé crossed her arms and fixed her husband with what he lovingly referred to as her "senator stare"- a no nonsense, get to the point before i lose my patience- kind of look. Anakin took a deep breath and launched into his tale. Padmé kept a straight face as he told her about his dealings with the Chancellor and how he had told him about the Sith and how he knew of ways to prevent his dreams from becoming reality. He had begun pacing back and forth like a caged animal, clearly distraught over their future.  
"Anakin... stop. Just take a breath and stop for a minute." She cut him off, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. She saw how passionate he was about protecting her but she also saw the determined look in his eyes and she knew had had already chosen his path. "Tell me. I don't care what choice you made, just let me be part of this. If you're doing this for us let me help you." He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed, relieved that he could confide in someone else.  
"Forgive me Padmé... but the dark side is the only way we can stay together. The Jedi are corrupt and I won't live in a world where we cannot be a family. Palpatine will take me as his apprentice and he'll show me how to save you and become more powerful than any Jedi. We'll start a new empire, one where we can be free to live how we want."  
He looked into her eyes, searching for some kind of response from her and she met his gaze with one of steely determination and understanding. "I'm with you Anakin, whatever you think is right i'll be by your side. Forever, and so is this little one." She said, moving his hand down to the soft swell of her stomach. The anxious creases on his forehead disappeared and a smile broke over his face as he felt their child move beneath his touch. A moment later he sank down into the couch and rubbed a hand over his jaw, his mind back on Palpatine and how he was going to deal with the Order. "So what sort of plan does Palpatine have then? No matter what he teaches you the council will still be there, i doubt they'd let you leave without a fight or let him take over the Republic."  
"You must promise me Padmé... promise me that no matter what i tell you is happening or what i must do you won't get upset. Everything i do now is for us." She nodded, slightly fearful of what he might say next. "He has a plan, a way to rid the galaxy of the Jedi Council for good. It will be bloody but they must die if our new empire wants to be reality. I need you to stay here and wait for me, you should be safe here."  
He rose and moved to leave again but Padmé caught his arm and pulled him into a desperate hug. "I trust you my love. I don't like the idea of innocent people dying but if you think the council needs to be dealt with, i'm behind you. Please be careful, come home to me in one piece." He winked at her and gave her a final kiss before heading out the door to secure their future together.  
Hours passed and night had fallen over Coruscant. Padmé stood at a window and watched the smoke rising from the temple, trying not to think of the jedi being cut down and how her husband might not be coming back. She was startled by an incoming speeder landing at her personal deck. The pilot hadn't even gotten out and already she was running towards the veranda. She threw herself into Anakin's arms and clutched at his smoke scented robes for dear life. "Thank the stars you're safe. You were gone so long i thought you'd been killed." She said as he gently detached her from himself.  
"I'm fine my love. Are you and the baby alright?" Padmé pressed a hand to her belly and was reassured by a strong kick. "He's doing just fine, we both are now that you're back." Anakin cocked one eyebrow at her. "He? I'm fairly sure it's a girl. No matter, i need to talk to you." He moved past her into the apartment, pacing back and forth as his mind worked.  
" The jedi are dead... all of them. The younglings as well." Padmé gasped, she had been preparing herself all night that he would be slaughtering his former brethren but she hadn't planned for this. "I HAD to Padmé... all the jedi must be dead if i am to gain the powers i need to save you. It wasn't as if i had a choice."  
She nodded, numb from the shock. "I have to go to Mustafar, take out the rest of the Separatists. Obi Wan survived... he'll come looking for me. You must pretend you don't know anything about what's been done. Come to me on Mustafar and bring him, i'll deal with him there." He instructed her. He stopped walking and fixed her with a hard look. "Will you join me Padmé? Once you do this there's no going back. The dark side is our only way forward now." He offered his hand to her in invitation. She took it without a second thought, her mind thoroughly made up.  
"Whatever it takes for us to raise our child together in peace." She affirmed. He kissed her swiftly and headed for the veranda. Less than an hour later Kenobi arrived, looking like he'd been through hell. "Obi Wan! You're alive!" She exclaimed, hoping she was as good at acting as she was debating senate bills. "Padmé when did you last see Anakin?" He asked, not wasting any time. "Yesterday" she lied, trying to act as calm as possible. "Do you know where he is now?" "Mustafar" she thought as she said "No". Obi Wan sighed and ran a hand over his beard, clearly anxious. "He's in grave danger." "From the Sith?" She said impulsively, mentally cursing herself for the slip up. "From himself." She hardly listened to the jedi master as he tried to tell her how Anakin had turned to the dark side and they needed to find him and how Palpatine had orchestrated everything. "Oh Obi Wan you are a fool. I know everything youre telling me. If only you could know the truth, it would kill you." She thought as she offered up feigned protests, acting clueless even as he told her about the younglings. "Padmé i must find him." He argued, sitting beside her on the couch. "You're going to kill him?" She said, a bit too defensively. "He has become a great threat." Padmé took a moment to think through her next moves. She would have to play along in order to get Obi Wan to go with her. "I think i know where he could be. Let me come with you, i can try and talk to him."  
A short time later her star skiff was approaching Mustafar, and Padme could hardly breathe. She prayed that Obi Wan wouldn't ruin her and Anakin's plan. She landed the ship and ran down the ramp, into her husbands waiting arms. "Padmé, i'm so happy to see you, is everything alright? The war is over, the last of the separatists are gone. It’s just us now.” She shook her head, more concerned with the jedi hidden on her ship.  
“It's Obi Wan... he means to kill you. He knows you turned to the dark side. He's on the ship now." She said, keeping her voice low as she reached up to run her hand through her husbands tangled hair. She noticed his eyes had changed from their pale blue to a shocking but brilliant golden color. "It'll be alright, i have my new powers now. He can't hurt us, just follow my lead. We have to make it seem like i want to hurt you. We need to make him angry enough to challenge me." He pushed her away from him and raised his voice, loud enough for his former master to hear.  
"Love won't save you Padmé, only my new powers can do that!" He shouted, goading her on. "Anakin... you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path i can't follow. I... i love you!" As if on cue Obi Wan emerged from the hold and Anakin roared "LIAR!", reaching out a hand in a mock Force choke, winking at his wife. Padmé immediately realized what he was doing and quickly reacted as if he truly was choking her, clawing at her throat and gasping for breath. "Let her go Anakin... let her go!" Commanded the older man and Anakin dropped his hand, and Padmé collapsed, well as convincingly as she could without hurting the baby.  
Once Obi Wan had his back turned, arguing with Anakin over something with empires and absolutes, she snuck to the ship, grabbing a blaster and hid behind the door to the ship, waiting. She bit her lip as the two men ignited their sabers and sprang into battle. She watched helplessly as Anakin slowly worked Obi Wan back into her range. He faltered a moment but before Obi Wan could strike, a single shot of a blaster was heard and the jedi crumpled to the ground. Anakin looked up in surprise to see Padmé wielding the gun, and she smirked at him. It was a crisp, clean shot to the back, likely fatal. Stepping over his former best friend, Anakin strode over to his wife and kissed her deeply, a sadistic grin spreading over his face. Padme spun the blaster around her finger idly, looking at their handiwork. "See? Told you i could help."  
Neither had bothered to check to see if Obi Wan was still breathing. As they closed the door Padme saw movement from the limp form on the ground. Anakin noticed too and whipped his head around to glare at his wife and accomplice. "I thought you killed him!" "The shot was clean through his back, if it didn't kill him on the spot he'll bleed out in minutes, besides who's going to rescue him? All the jedi are gone." She snapped back. She headed for the cockpit, beckoning him to follow her. "Come on Lord Vader, our Empire awaits."  
The Sith and his lady were unaware of the half dead Jedi on the surface who had managed to grab his commlink. Groaning in pain from the blaster shot through his back, Obi Wan desperately tried to get anyone to pick up, knowing he didn't have long unless someone picked up. Finally he had a breaththrough. "Senator Organa? I need you on Mustafar... it's Anakin and Padmé. They've gone rogue."


	2. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has a plan... a very dangerous plan and Padmé begins to have some concerns about her husband. This chapter kind of focuses on Anakin more than Padmé but i promise it’s necessary to get a batter look into his crazy mind.

They sat in silence as the ship entered hyperspace, tension palpable between them after the adrenaline high wore off. Anakin finished setting their course for Coruscant and sat back against the pilots chair, slouching nonchalantly, a habit that irked Padmé to no end. Years of formal meetings and royal gatherings had left her with pristine posture and the ability to make small talk with anyone. 

Anyone except her husband apparently.   
In the past week his entire demeanor had changed, he seemed more guarded, gravely serious and preoccupied. He was evasive and almost defensive whenever she tried to bring up his change in personality. Now he just seemed on edge, unable to sit still for more than a minute at a time. Sitting in the chair beside him, she watched as he fussed with his lightsaber, drummed his fingers against the armrest and flicked random switches off and on before surging out of his seat to pace around the cabin. Padmé sighed in annoyance and swiveled her chair to confront him. 

"Force sake Anakin, just sit down. What's the matter with you? I've never seen you like this." A note of concern betrayed her irritated tone. Anakin grumbled under his breath and picked up her blaster which was lying on a shelf by the entrance to the cockpit, twirling it around his fingers idly. 

"Nothing is wrong, there's just been quite a bit happening today I haven't had time to process." He said, playing it off. She knew he was trying to avoid talking about what had happened earlier but she needed to know where his head and heart truly lay. 

"What are you anxious about? Obi Wan is dead, Palpatine has full control." She stated, crossing her arms over her stomach and giving him a firm look. He refused to answer, a childish move, but there was no mistaking the spark of anger in his eyes. She was relieved that they had changed back to the pale blue she knew and loved. Those yellow eyes had seemed so angry, so unnatural. 

"So we're just not going to talk about any of it then? Not you suddenly becoming a Sith? What about you killing younglings on another mans orders? You convinced me to help you murder your best friend, i need to know why, the real reason why." She challenged, knowing just how to get Anakin riled up. He froze, meeting her cool gaze with his own, his blue eyes as sharp and pale as ice. 

"I've told you why i did it." He said slowly, trying to restrain himself. "You can't tell me you did it to save me, or that so we could raise our child without the Jedi interfering. That doesn't explain why you killed innocent children. I followed you to Mustafar because i believed you, but now what?" She snapped. 

"I had to sacrifice them Padmé, i had no choice. It was the only way to obtain the powers Palpatine told me about. The power that can save you, you have to know this was all for you." He shot back, his voice softening a little at the end, almost pleading for her to accept his answer. "So what now? We just forget about all this death and chaos and hope Palpatine lets us live in peace? I thought you wanted freedom. It looks to me like you traded one master for another." 

Anakin let out a low growl of anger and slammed his mechanical fist against the wall, rage overtaking him. He whipped around to face her and snarled "Don't pretend that i'm the bad guy here Padmé. Everything i've done, everyone i turned my back on, everything i've given up is for the greater good. For you, for our baby, for a chance at a future." He sunk to the floor, sliding down the wall as the anger slowly faded from his face. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking suddenly like the vulnerable young man she had fallen in love with again. "I... i'm sorry Padmé, i shouldn't have yelled like that. Theres just been so much to process and I just need to know that you're behind me." Padmé reached over, smoothing his errant curls and offering him a small smile. 

“I understand Ani. You chose to save your family, and i may never understand everything you did or why, I love you and will always be by your side." He kissed her forehead as he rose and returned to the pilots seat, his collected, eerily calm demeanor returning abruptly. He guided them out of hyperspace and patched into a secure com system. 

"Commander Appo? Get the men ready to proceed as planned. Hit the Senate first, if the Emperor's not there then the Imperial Palace. I want both secured, minimal force, don't engage Palpatine, i want him for myself. We'll be landing at the Senate strip soon, be waiting there for me." He ordered. 

Padmé shot him a questioning look. Why was he planning an attack on the very man who held all the power? Wasn't Palpatine Anakin's new master? As soon as the call ended Anakin filled her in on his plan. "We're not going back to the apartment. I'm going to meet with my master." He said, not bothering to look at her as he guided the ship into the atmosphere of the planet. 

"Why? Order 66 succeeded, i'm safe and so is the baby. Can't we just leave for Naboo?" She asked, wanting nothing to do with the Emperor. "No, i'm afraid we won't be going to Naboo. I have quite a different plan my dear. I have learned much from Lord Sidious about the Sith. An apprentice can challenge their master for control of the Sith. Palpatine cannot be trusted, and if we are to ever be truly safe we must hold all the power." He continued, sounding more and more determined with every passing second. 

“What are you going to do? Even if you're the Sith Lord he'll still have the Empire. We could never escape him." Padmé said anxiously. She had had too much experience with Anakin's grand plans and this one seemed more than reckless, this was downright suicidal if it went wrong. " Don't worry, it's quite simple really. I intend to challenge Palpatine to a duel. Once i kill him, i take control of the Sith and the Empire. You have allies in the Senate that we can persuade to join us. With the clones, the Senate and the Sith, My empire would be unstoppable!" 

He had a devious expression, raw ambition mixed with a deep desire to be in control and keep her safe. Long moments passed as Padmé considered his plan. She had to admit he had been very thorough. If he was able to kill the Emperor, they held all the power, there would be no one to stop them from forging a new life as a family, no one to take her child from her and no one to force them into a corrupt lifestyle like Anakin had been. 

She also had to admit the idea of being Empress was quite irresistible, but there was something odd about how he had phrased his plan. He had called it his empire, not theirs. "It would be nice to not have all the corruption and backstabbing in the Senate. If you'd allow me to, i could enact some policies i've been working on, change the galaxy for the better." She mused, getting used to the idea of so much power. 

Anakin turned to look at her, a sudden look of panic and something close to anger in his eyes before he offered her a vaguely forced smile. "With your prowess? No one would defy you my love." He was hiding something, she could tell by that look he had accidentally let slip past his mask of support for her. Why would he not want her to rule at his side? She would have to pry deeper later, after they dealt with the Emperor. 

The skyline of Coruscant flew past as Anakin guided them towards the Senate building and the still smoldering Temple. The ship had barely landed before Anakin had punched the release on the door, eager to get a move on. Padmé followed him down the ramp as he strode over to Appo, who was waiting with ten of his best men. The Commander acknowledged her with a polite nod and addressed Anakin. 

“General... i mean Lord Vader. Reconnaissance shows that the Emperor is in his office in the senate building. I have troops stationed at all exits. We're ready whenever you are." "Good, let's go before he catches onto anything." Anakin said, heading straight to the doors of the senate. Padmé rushed to catch up with him, catching his arm to slow him down. 

"Are you sure about this? You're on his good side already, why not just leave now? What can he do to us?" She asked, fear washing over her suddenly. Anakin kept walking towards the offices, not even looking at her. "I told you already, he knows i'm more powerful than him and if he thinks i'd go against him he'll do whatever it takes to keep me under his control. That means taking you and the baby from me and i won't let that happen. This is the only way love." 

He stopped short and turned around, his shoulders set with determination. "Spread out along the hall boys, if he gets out of the room, open fire. Appo i need you personally to stay with Padmé, keep her safe at all costs." The clones nodded and moved into position. He sighed and pulled Padmé into a tight hug, a sliver of his old self showing through in his momentary anxiety. 

“I love you. Be safe and be smart, i'll be back soon." He murmured into her hair as he held her close, caressing her swollen belly with his flesh hand. Before she could say anything back he gently pushed her towards Appo and walked to the door of Palpatine's office, the door sliding shut as he was admitted. "Come my lady, we installed a camera so we could watch his movements, you should be able to see what happens if you wish." Appo said, guiding her to a console with a hologram of the office. 

The emperor seemed to be waiting for him when Anakin entered. "Ah, lord Vader, welcome home. Tell me how your mission went." The raspy voice sent chills through Anakin's body as he knelt before his master, trying to appear calm as possible. "The separatists are defeated master. The war is over. Kenobi tried to stop me, but i killed him. The Empire is all yours." 

The emperor chuckled, a sinister sound that left Anakin chilled to the bone. "Very good young one, now tell me of your Padmé, is she still loyal to the republic? I know some of her senator friends have yet to bend the knee and i would hate to have to make an example of her." 

At that all composure he had built up shattered in a moment of pure blind hatred for Palpatine. "What is she to you? You said if i followed you she'd be safe... the child too. What could you possibly want with them?" He replied, rising, trying to control his emotions. 

The emperor gave him a long, hard look and sneered "You are still a slave to your heart... pathetic. Your precious wife is a major political threat, but a child of your blood is sure to have a high midichlorian count, a valuable asset for the future of the Empire." Anakin couldn't think of anything except how much he wanted to kill the man in front of him. Nothing mattered to him more than Padmé and their baby, yet the power he craved was so close he could taste it. 

A few choice moves and he could have it all, Padmé, safety, a family, the power to control his fate. He activated his saber and dropped back into a fighting stance, his mind made up. "You told me there is one way for an apprentice to become the master in the way of the Sith. A challenge." He said, his voice like ice. "A duel? You think it wise to challenge me? Think of what we can achieve together, with you at my side the empire will grow powerful, as will you my apprentice. Your training hasn't been completed." Palpatine said, his voice calm as ever, not moving from his position in front of the desk. 

“I know enough to do this. I, Lord Vader do declare myself challenger for the title of Sith Lord and Emperor of the Galactic Republic." He snarled, springing at the older man. Palpatine tried to shoot force lightning at him but Anakin evaded somehow, ducking low and slashing his saber in a broad arc as he lunged for the emperors legs. The blue plasma cut through the man's lower half, catching him off guard and sending him to the ground. 

Palpatine didn't even have time to register the loss of his legs before Anakin was on him again, driving the saber into his chest, cutting downward through his torso, killing him instantly. At once a surge of dark energy coursed through Anakin's body and he dropped to his knees in pain. He knew he would gain the power of his master when he struck him down, but he hadn't expected it to hurt. 

The doors slid open and Padmé and the clones raced in, having obviously heard the commotion. Padmé hardly noticed the body as she knelt awkwardly by her husband, who was on his knees staring at the dead emperor. "Ani? Are you okay? Is it over?" She asked, grabbing at his shoulders to make him look at her. She gasped in shock when his eyes met hers. 

His gorgeous blue eyes had turned a fierce golden color, the color of the Sith. "I'm fine. We did it Padmé, he can't hurt us anymore... the empire is ours, so are the Sith." He said, sounding almost excited. Appo realized his meaning and dropped to one knee, the other clones following suit. "What is your command my Lord?" He asked. 

Anakin stood and straightened his tunic, ignoring the body at his feet. "Send out a transmission to all planets that the Empire is now under the control of Darth Vader." He turned and smiled at Padmé as if nothing was wrong. A bolt of unease shot through her, his smile was downright wicked, his eyes glimmering with a darkness she had never seen before in him. 

She should feel safe... Palpatine was dead and the Empire belonged to them, but Padmé couldn’t help but feel on edge. The look in Anakin’s eyes was pure ambition and danger, how long would it be before this all backfired on them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Fallen Angel: shit goes down... like at least 3 major plot twists. I promise some fluff, angst and some really dysfunctional parenting


End file.
